Alvin And The Chipmunks Chipwrecked: My Alternatve Ending
by MR J.H.F
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes have just escaped from the wrath of a volcano from a unknown island, They are now in the middle of the Pasific ocean. But soon they will realise that they are not alone...
1. Chapter 1

_**Mr J.H.F: Okay first off, I just want to say that this isn't my best work. I wrote this because I had an idea that wouldn't go away, but I couldn't find a way to place it in the main story that I'm writing at the moment, so I thought about the ending of chipwrecked and figured out that I could fit it into their. So this is the result. Enjoy!**_  
_**By the way, it's a two shot story.**_

_**Alvin And The Chipmunks Chipwrecked: My Alternatve Ending**_

_Pasific Ocean, Coordinates 150;104y6594r6 5:17 PM:_

Dave, Ian, Zoe, the Chipmunks and Chipettes have just escaped the erupting volcano moments ago. Thier clothes are damaged their energy was weak but that didn't matter because they were all safe, and uninjured from the consequences. Okay except of eleanor who was suffering from a sprained ankle. (although in the movie her ankle somehow recoverd when she was dancing presumably a few hours later at the music awards)

_8:56 PM:_

_Alvin sinks back, half awake and panting from his burst of fright. _  
_Dave looks at Ian for a long time, suddenly it feels like he is a stranger again, Dave then beds himself down in the balmy night air. _  
_Ian starts to doze, massaging his missing tattoo._

_as the rest of the chipmunks are asleep. A SOUND is heard. A low protracted scraping._  
_No one wakes. The sound returns. Another SCRAPE. A SCRATCH-_  
_ING noise...almost sounds like CHEWING. Then a gentle BUMP_  
_at the stern. Dave stirs. Alvin turns over. Zoe, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes are still_  
_sleeping soundly. Then..._

_A seizure of violent shaking. A horrible splintering and_  
_popping noise. Simon suddenly wakes and half falls and springs, out of the_  
_chair. Alvin is on his feet, but loses his footing. The_  
_Raft is again bumped from underneath. The chipettes then awake with another sudden jolt. Zoe however is still in deep sleep._

_**Alvin:**_  
Over there!

_**Simon**_:  
What's over there?

_**Alvin:**_  
_(turns to Ian)_

At least you handle the boat alright.

_**Ian:**_  
I can do more than that. Look, I brought along a -

_**Simon:**_  
Stop! Don't make a sound.

_Ian cuts his voice to silence as Simon swings nimbly down. He stands_  
_stock still on the main deck, motioning the others to be silent._  
_Then picking up the newly rigged rod, Simon softshoes it over_  
_to the chair. About to sit down, he freezes._  
_and looks stunned._

_Then slowly out of the darkness of the night he see's a large shark. First the jet-black fin...then the head._  
_and upper jaws, twenty yards off. It finally submerges, veering off to one side with a neat slap of its tail._

_Now shaking Simon trows the rod away._

**_Brittany:_**  
Jesus! It's a sh-sh-Shark!

_**Simon:**_  
He close to thirty feet...

_**Ian:**_  
Twenty-five. And three tons of  
him there.  
Girth, say 150 inches. Squared  
and...divide by 800 - that's six  
one, five...6150 by 2000 -  
...Just over three tons.

_**Dave:**_ Shit.

_Then the shark disappers into the sea, the sound of silence shuck fear into everyone on the raft. It almost seemed like they were in the presents of death._

_**Theodore:**_  
W-w-where'd it go?

_Then they feel another bump under the raft... Then the shark swam up and bit Zoe's hand and pulled her down into the dark abyess of the ocean. Then the others see a gentle bulge in the water, a ripple of blood soon follows. Then suddenly they see a wave of pressure lifts her up and eases her down again. They all hear her muffled screaming. Another jolt to her floating hair. One hand claws the air, fingers trying to breathe, then it, too, is sucked below in a final and terrible jerking motion. Dave tried to save her, But it was too late, she was dead._

_Simon is rummaging through the gear . Alvin watches him locate a small waterproof signal light. Simon starts to attach it to the first barrel. Ian, who has been scanning the sea, spins around._

_**Ian:**_  
Don't monkey with none of my gear!

_**Simon:**_  
Your harpoons are attached to  
these. right?

_(indicates barrels)_

They pop up and drag on him, drag  
on him till he's through - isn't  
that the idea?

_**Ian:**_  
You can't improve on it!

_Simon switches on the signal light. It pulses a glow that_  
_hurts the eyes in the pitch black._

_**Alvin:**_  
What if we have to follow him?

_Ian breathes in smoke until his tongue catches fire._

_**Ian:**_  
Sonny - take that, and your  
formulas, and your cage - take  
your whole halfass hardware store  
here and -

_A whale of a thump jolts the Raft. Alvin grabs for a harpoon._  
_Theodore pulls his snub-nose special from his shopping bag._  
_Simon sees the panic on Theodore face and reaches a hand out_  
_to him._

_**Simon:**_  
Put that away!

_Alvin, on the pulpit, harpoon poised._

_**Alvin:**_  
Once more...once more!

_WHUMP! Alvin almost takes a tumble into the water. He see's_

_the glistening back and fin below him. HE PLANTS THE HARPOON._  
_The Bull shark slaps the transom with its tail and sounds._

_The rope reels out in a blur, and Simon pins Jeanette out of_  
_the way of the spinning coils - just in time. The barrel_  
_with flasher attached literally somersaults out of the raft,_  
_missing both of their faces by seven inches._

_Alvin is already poised, feet planted, with harpoon number two._

_The barrel skips like a flat rock over the surface of the_  
_water, then unexpectedly vanishes under the water._

_**Alvin:**_  
He can't stay down, swimmin' with  
that on! Wait till I stick him  
with two! That'll worry him! Come  
on, upstairs! What's he waitin' for?!  
He can't keep down this long!

_Brittany and Simon both touch his shoulder gently. She almost has her lips pressed against Alvin's cheek before saying..._

_**Brittany:**_  
Why don't we rest? Have a crack  
tomorrow...?

_**Alvin:**_  
_(doesn't turn to look at her)_

We are stayin' out here till I got him!

_Several hours pass, the air had now gone cold over the pasific ocean._

_**Alvin**_: Okay Britt, I give in.

_**Brittany:**_ Good. I knew even an idiot like you would finally come to his seances

_Pasific Ocean, Coordinates 150;104y6594r6 00:16:_

_Simon shrugs. Ian hands him the bottle. Simon cocks_  
_his head, noticing a scar patch on Ian's right forearm._

_**Simon:**_  
How'd you get that one?

_Ian, staring out to sea, doesn't seem to hear Simon._  
_The signal light on the barrel disappears._

_**Ian:**_  
Down again.

_**Simon:**_  
The scar on your arm.

_**Ian:**_  
Oh, I had a tattoo there.

_**Simon:**_  
(jocular)

Changed your mind about somebody?

_**Ian:**_  
(shaking his head)

It said 'U.S.S. Indianapolis.'

_Simon's face falls as he hears this. Ian looks at him ironically._

_**Ian:**_  
Guess experts such as yourself would know about that.

My grand-daddy was on her. June 1945.

_(flat and quiet)_

He was On her and got torpedoed right off her.  
Into the drink with 900 other clowns.  
...Started with 900 anyway...floating in that big warm Pacific.

Must have been like a dinner bell  
in there...Explosions, and half  
the guys bleeding. Soon as the  
sharks came homing in on them, He went by the Manual, of course...  
Kept trying to float in groups...  
doin' what if said, splash at 'em,  
yell at 'em, hit 'em on the nose,  
they won't bother you...all that.

They tore apart about a hundred men, the first night.

And pretty soon, when they stepped it up, and you'd feel 'em bump you, and guys would get pulled down a couple of yards away, and it got to two days...and three...Well, some fellas couldn't take it no more, just peeled off their life-jackets, got it over with.

...We were in the water 110 hours.

Sharks averaged six men an hour.

_(nails Simon a hard look)_

They're all experts. And if we don't stop this basterd, then for us, history will just repeat itself.

_**Simon:**_  
Jesus, Ian! You can't blame -

_Simon is interrupted by the boom and banshee cries of_  
_a distant whale._

_Alvin springs out of his shallow sleep._

_**Alvin:**_  
What - What the hell - ?

_**Simon:**_  
(depressed)

A whale's out there.

_Ian lays in his hammak and stairs at the skyline._

_**Ian:**_  
So is he.

_**Mr J.H.F: Part 1 finished ! part 2 will be up soon, I promise.**_

_**Mr J.H.F: So what do you think of the story? Please review and tell me your thoughts.**_  
_**A year ago today Is the exact day alvin and the chipmunks 3 came out in cinema's.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second part, Like the godfarther the second part is never better than the first. But anyway enjoy !**_

_**Day 2: * Brittany's pov***_

The next morning we kind of counted heads the best we could. Well this isn't too bad, we thought, we'll be picked up today. They knew we were out here after all we were due in the music awards this morning at 11:00 so when we don't show they'll know. If they didn't get a message off, but we're sure they got a message off, they'll still know where we are so no sweat, we'll be picked up before the days over.  
So the day passed, night came and it was cold. IT WAS COLD. The next morning the sun come up and warmed things up and then it got unbearably hot so you start praying for the sun to go down so you can cool off again.

_**Day 3: *Jeanette's pov***_

When the sharks showed up, in fact they showed up the afternoon before but nobody was bit. Maybe one on the second day but we just know we'll be picked up today. They've got it all organized by now, they'll be out here pretty soon and get us, we all thought. The day wore on and the sharks were around. Come night time and nobody showed up. We had another night of cold, prayin for the sun to come up. What a long night.

_**Day 4: * Simon's pov***_

The sun finally did rise and it got warmed up again. Theodore has been drinkin salt water now, and by this point he was going bezerk. He'd tell you big stories about the Indianapolis is not sunk,' its' just right there under the surface. I was just down there and had a drink of water out of the drinkin fountain and the Geedunk is still open'. The geedunk being the commissary where you buy ice cream, cigarettes, candy, what have you, "it's still open" He would tell you. "Come on we'll go get a drink of water", Eleanor would believe this story and go with Him. They both died that day.

The day wore on and the sharks were around, hundreds of them. Seemed like the sharks were the worst late in the afternoon than they were during the day. Then they fed at night too. Everything would be quiet until you'd hear somebody one of us scream and you knew a shark was attacking.

It didn't ever get any cooler in the daytime. In fact, Alvin asked me, he said, "Simon, do you think it's' any hotter in hell than it is here?" I said, "I don't know, Alvin, but if it is, I ain't goin."

We were hungry, thirsty, no water, no food, no sleep, getting dehydrated, and we were all water logged. There was fights goin on between Ian and Dave. We all decided to heck with this, we'll get away from these two before we get hurt. So we kind of drifted off by ourselves. We tied our life jackets together so we'd stay together. Alvin was in pretty good shape to begin with, but he was burned like crazy. His paw was burned, he couldn't hold on to anything, couldn't touch anything.

_**Day 5: *Alvin's pov***_

Then the next day arrived. By this time I would have give my front seat in heaven and walked the rotten log all the way through hell for just one cool drink of water. My mouth was so dry it was like cotton. How I got up enough nerve to take a mouth full of salt water and rinse my mouth out and spit it out I don't know but I did. Did it a couple of times before the morning was over. That's probably why I ended up with salt-water ulcers in my throat. When we got picked up my throat was bigger than my head.

Anyway, we're out there in the sun prayin for it to go down again, then low and behold there's a plane. Course there had been planes everyday since day one. They were real high and some of the floaters had mirrors that tried to attract them, but nothing. Anyway, this one showed up and flew by and we thought, "Oh hell, he didn't see us either. He's gone." Then we seen him turn and come back and we knew we had been spotted. What a relief that was.

So he did, he came back and flew over us. It was a little PV1 Ventura. It was out on submarine patrol and he spotted us. He radioed back to his base and instead of sending some help out, the Navy sent one plane out. One PBY that came out and circled and radioed back to the base that there was a bunch of people in the water and he needed more assistance and more survival gear. Late in the afternoon before dark there was another PBY on the scene. He dropped his survival gear and he dropped a little three-man rubber raft. We all tried to swim to it. The others made it but I didn't. I was just so wore out from holding them up and hangin on to them all day and the night before, I just couldn't make it but they did.

Anyway, the other direction there was Ian and Dave in the water and the others in the raft told Brittany, "we'll go over there and pick those two up". Brittany said, "No, we're going go pick Alvin up then we'll go get those two guys." Simon said "Nope, we're going to do it the other way." The raft contained those little aluminum oars that come in two pieces and Brittany put one of them together and threw the other one over board. "Okay you guys, I don't want to be mean but we're going over to get Alvin and you guys are going to do the paddling by hand. If you don't things, are going to happen with this oar that you ain't gonna like." So they came over and picked me up and that's how I owe Brittany my life. If it had not been for her I wouldn't be here telling this story.

So they picked me up, then we went and got the Dave and Ian. Now there's six of us on this raft. We started with nine. It's just about dark and figure we'll make it through the night one way or another. About midnight, a little bit before there was a light shining off of the bottom of the cloud and we knew then we were saved. That was the spotlight of the Cecil Doyle. The Navy is on the scene. There's a ship coming. You can't believe how happy we were, we were screamin and yellin, "We're saved, We're saved."

When I was younger, before all this, my daddy would always tell me...

_'Son, do right by your fellow man. _  
_Treat him as you'd like to be treated _  
_because your chickens will come home to roost. _  
_You reap what you sow. _  
_Sow good things and you reap good things.'_

I must have sowed some good seeds somewhere along the line. I've sure been harvesting good things. Found and married the woman I love with a ready-made family. Lot of people don't get to chose their kids but I did. It's been a joy in my life. I dearly love each one of them. Today, Sixty years later, there is 32 grandkids and 46 great grandkids. Now that is a bunch of little rascals. We had a lot of good years together, had a lot of good times. Some of it wasn't so good. Sometimes we struggled, sometimes it was better but we've always been together. Do I know how to plant seed or do I know how to plant seed? =)

_**The End**_

_**MR J.H.F: That's it. One big happy ending which is a first for me. Hope you enjoyed. and please review ! Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
